world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081214-Ryspor-Beau
01:11 CA: Beau is wondering the hallways. While he seems a little more chipper, he still has that tired air around him... 01:12 GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ, in ʃtark contraʃt, reʃtleʃʃly pacing the hallwayʃ, ʃeeming alert and on edge to the extreme.~ 01:13 CA: Once he sees Ryspor, he raises his hand in a little half wave. "Ryspor, hello"... 01:14 GT: ~He giveʃ a decidedly vnmanly yelp, tvrning to ʃee him. "A-ah, Beav, hello. Apologieʃ, I thovght yov were the Herald."~ 01:15 CA: "Why would I be the Herald?"... 01:16 GT: ~"I reqveʃted that he train me in vʃing my ʃpace powerʃ in a more offenʃive manner. He told me we wovld begin in approximately 40 hovrʃ." He chvckleʃ nervovʃly. "It'ʃ been 39."~ 01:17 CA: "I can see why you'd be stressed"... 01:17 CA: "Surly he won't just attack you out of the blue though?"... 01:18 CA: "I thought he was all about honor and stuff in combat?"... 01:19 GT: ~"Well, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe yov have a point. He ʃeemed qvite adamant that the training regimen wovld be...ʃevere, to pvt it lightly, however." He gvlpʃ. "He offered to give my remainʃ a warrior'ʃ bvrial."~ 01:21 CA: "Well, perhaps you can ask him for an easier training method to start?"... 01:22 GT: ~"I dovbt he'll agree. Thiʃ iʃ the Herald we're ʃpeaking of."~ 01:23 CA: "Fair enough, well I can only wish you the best of luck"... 01:23 CA: "I'm not even sure if my actual luck powers can affect you, since I'm a ghost and you're not"... 01:24 GT: ~"It may be worth teʃting at ʃome point, yeʃ. It will alʃo be intereʃting to ʃee whether or not yov can enter the Landʃ aʃ well. I certainly hope ʃo."~ 01:25 CA: "...Ryspor... Do you think it's possible... for me to truly come back?"... 01:28 GT: ~"I..." He ʃighʃ. "I trvly don't know. ʃcarlet waʃ able to retvrn, bvt it waʃ neceʃʃary for her to poʃeʃʃ the body of another, if I remember correctly. I don't believe any of vʃ have liveʃ to ʃpare. It'ʃ alʃo poʃʃible we covld determine ʃome method of prototyping yov, thovgh I'm vnʃvre whether or not the ʃprite wovld accept a ghoʃt, and yov certainly wovld not be the ʃame Beav yov are cvrrently. ʃ 01:28 GT: till, it ʃeemʃ to me the moʃt likely method."~ 01:29 CA: "You could prototype this universe's Beau, since you have that one's remains somewhere.."... 01:31 GT: ~"We do?" Hiʃ eyebrowʃ raiʃe. "I waʃ not aware of that. If ʃo, that'ʃ almoʃt certain to work. ʃtill..." He lookʃ trovbled. "Wovld yov trvly give vp yovr chance of reʃvrrecting for her ʃake?"~ 01:31 CA: "If she died the same way I did, she's somewhere on LOAAF, unless she's been moved."... 01:32 CA: "And yes, I would"... 01:32 CA: "You would all be a lot happier with the Beau you all knew"... 01:33 GT: ~"I..." He openʃ hiʃ movth, then cloʃeʃ it, looking down. "If that'ʃ what yov believe."~ 01:33 CA: "Don't be sad, I'll still be around"... 01:34 CA: "This dreambubble is anchored on the ark. You are all stuck with me either way"... 01:34 CA: He smiles reasurringly.... 01:35 GT: ~"Haha." He grinʃ. "Yov have a point. We ʃhan't be rid of yov even if we deʃired it. Yov'll be ovr reʃident Caʃper the Relatively Non-threatening Ghoʃt."~ 01:36 CA: "And well, I do have 5 years... perhaps I will get lucky and find a way. Then you can have twice the Beau for half the cost!"... 01:37 GT: ~"We'll fall into anarchy before we even reach the new ʃeʃʃion."~ 01:38 CA: "Well then, I'm trusting you to stop that from happening!"... 01:39 GT: ~"I'll do my beʃt," he ʃayʃ, pvtting on a ʃeriovʃ expreʃʃion.~ 01:41 CA: His pure white eyes look at the troll with happiness. But his face seems to show seriousness. "I have one other request... If I may"... 01:42 GT: ~He waveʃ a hand in acqvieʃcence. "Go right ahead."~ 01:43 CA: "If I don't manage to revive myself, please, protect Sami."... 01:44 GT: ~He pavʃeʃ, then nodʃ. "I ʃhall. I ʃwear it."~ 01:47 CA: "I wasn't able to protect her in my timeline, and it seems it will be the same in this one. So I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to take the job from me, as your are much better suited for it."... 01:47 CA: "So thank you, Ryspor Tezeti"... 01:48 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ. "Yov are qvite welcome, Beav Demain."~ 01:51 CA: "I will see you around, unless there is anything you wish to discuss?"... 01:53 GT: ~"Not that I can think of at the moment, no. I'll retvrn to waiting for my impending doom, I ʃvppoʃe." He waveʃ. "I'll ʃee yov arovnd, Beav!"~ 01:53 CA: "Well, see you around, and you better stay alive. You made promises that you have to keep."... 01:54 CA: He waves goodbye and begins walking away...